


Fanfiction Cover and fic Recommendation Disclosures by RileyC

by ctbn60



Category: World's Finest (Comics)SmallvilleBatman: The Animated Series
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I asked the author if it was okay to use the Smallville and Dark Knight photos for this cover and she gracefully agreed!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fanfiction Cover and fic Recommendation Disclosures by RileyC

**Author's Note:**

> I asked the author if it was okay to use the Smallville and Dark Knight photos for this cover and she gracefully agreed!

[Disclosures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/376253)  
Fandoms: World's Finest (Comics)SmallvilleBatman: The Animated Series  
Relationship:  
Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
Characters:  
Clark KentBruce WayneMartha KentJonathan KentLois LaneAlfred PennyworthDick GraysonTim DrakeOliver QueenChloe Sullivan

Note: I asked the author if it was okay to use the Smallville and Dark Knight photos for this cover and she gracefully agreed!  
For a link to the story click on the title above.

  
[](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/DISCLOSURES_MAINcopy_zpse1d95cf6.jpg.html)   



End file.
